fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Blue Dragon Version
Pokémon Blue Dragon Version '''is the third game of the 6th Generation of Pokémon and this time, there will be new features from other Pokémon games. The game will be in Kantai region plus some islands near that region, called Tenki Islands. This game will be available in Nintendo Prima and it will be released in December of this year. There is new characters and new cities. There will be a few more Pokémon and this time the main legendary Pokémon will be '''Watermort. Story Kantai region has always been a region invaded by the forest, bathed by the ocean and governed by a big volcano. The ancient story of that place talked about three creatures that had created a balance between the life and the nature. Leafmort, the pokémon that controlled the plants, the forests and the vegetal beings. Firemort, the pokémon that controlled the fire and the power of the volcano. Watermort, the pokémon that controlled the lakes and the rivers. A year ago, some experts of Team Chaos discovered the place where Leafmort and Firemort were leaving. But a group of young Pokémon trainers avoided that the Team Chaos controlled both beasts to create a new world and control it. But the Team Chaos hadn't stop working, his technology was being studied near the coast of Kantai. They started to create technology that could control all the sea. Meanwhile, in a little village in the mountains of Kantai, two children (a boy and a girl) have just got their first Pokémon and ready to defeat all the gym leaders and get into the Pokémon league. Shila and Davy are starting their journey from Cobalt Village. The Professor Sunflower has given them two different Pokémon to learn how to care for them and 5 Pokéballs to get new ones. more coming soon... New Features *Kantai won't be the only place of the game. The Tenki Islands, at the west of the region, will be a new place to visit and where you can find exotic Pokémon that haven't appeared in other games yet. *There will be new Pokémon from the fifth generation. *There will be new Pokémon that have never appeared in other Pokémon game. *There will be again 12 Pokémon Gyms in different cities. *The Elite Four will be found under the sea in a giant undersea dome. The Elite Four will be formed by a Water-type trainer (Tearia), a Steel-type trainer (Ferro), a Dark-type trainer (Guedo) and a Fire-type trainer (Ferno). The Pokémon Champion will be Shawn, a boy who will have above all Dragon-type Pokémon. *The Team Chaos will appear again. He will be chasing the Natural Dragons. *Other trainers from other Pokémon games will appear, for example, Cheren, Bianca, Cynthia, Blue and more. *Little stories about Team Plasma will appear in this game in Tenki Islands. N will also appear. *Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem (the two different Kyurem versions and the regular one) will be the Legendary Pokémon of the Tenki Islands. *The main characters will be called Shila (the female protagonist) and Davy (the male protagonist). *The village where the player starts his adventure is Cobalt Village. *Team Rocket may fight in random fights. *Professor Sunflower keeps her lab and is still Kantai's Pokémon professor. List of Pokémons All the Pokémon that have appeared in the latest Pokémon game will appear again in there. After Unova's partial freezing, some of the pokémons that lived there will come here. So there will be Pokémon from the fifth generation and some of them from the first and second generations. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Games Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games